


Scheduling

by bluegeekEM



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Shore Leave, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegeekEM/pseuds/bluegeekEM
Summary: ″My plan of relaxing while on shore leave?  It isn't exactly an exact science, Jim.″





	

″So, how does this work, exactly?″

Leonard frowned. ″How does what work?″

″This. This plan of yours.″

Leonard raised his eyebrows. ″My plan of relaxing while on shore leave? It isn't exactly an exact science, Jim.″ Leonard snorted. ″Besides, you've been on shore leave before, this can't be that foreign a concept for you.″

″Yeah, off-planet leaves, Bones. As the Captain. Always on guard, just a little bit. Relaxing, but only so much since you never know when something urgent is going to pop up and interrupt your day.″ Jim's face was serious, gaze steady. ″Earth leave, where I am not the highest authority to deal with issues, is different.″

″I would think you'd have an even easier time figuring it out then. You do whatever you want to do, since the weight of the cosmos isn't resting on your shoulders for a bit.″ Leonard paused for a moment, considering, before asking, ″What did you do when we were in the Academy and you went off to Iowa while I went and wrangled with the ex over visitation?″

Jim rolled his eyes. ″I don't think you'd really enjoy my usual break itinerary.″

″Try me.″

″Go home, feel trapped, get drunk in a bar, and pick a fight with whoever'll take the bait.″ Jim's forehead furrowed. ″I suspect that won't qualify as relaxing in your book, Bones.″

″Damn straight it won't.″ Leonard's frown turned into a glower. ″You don't know how to relax on your own damn planet, kid?″

″Not really. Guess I wasn't really made for the planet-bound life.″

″Yeah, well.″ Leonard's voice was gruff and his face had an expression on it that Jim couldn't quite identify. ″I guess I'll have to show you how it's done.″ Leonard held out one hand towards Jim, palm up. ″Trust me?″

Jim didn't hesitate, taking Leonard's hand and gripping firmly. ″Always, Bones.″

″Good.″ Leonard smiled and began to lead him down the shrub-lined path away from their rented vacation home. ″I figure we'll start with a walk around the lake while the temperature's still comfortable, then lunch and a nap during the hottest part of the afternoon. We can read and laze a bit until we go out for a thoroughly indulgent dinner, followed by lazy sex with the windows open and the crickets chirping in the background.″

Jim was grinning and looking hard down at the cobbled path. ″That's quite the schedule you've got planned for us.″

Leonard smiled at Jim and squeezed his hand. ″I'm confident that you're up for the challenge.″

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010 for a jim_and_bones picture prompt of two people walking down a cobbled path holding hands.


End file.
